


Dr. Feelgood

by edgeofgillespie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, kaspbrough - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sick Eddie, domestic kaspbrough, kaspbrough living their best lives, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofgillespie/pseuds/edgeofgillespie
Summary: Eddie has a terrible case of the flu, so Bill, being the sweetheart he is, comes over to take care of him. Who knew it would lead to both boy's discovering something they probably should have quite a while ago.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, kaspbrough - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dr. Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea to do a part 2 of this, so if anyone wants to see sick kaspbrough snuggled up together because Eddie gave Bill his flu, then please leave me a comment and let me know!

“Back to bed you go, Edward,” Sonia Kaspbrak said gently as her hand caressed Eddie’s chin. “You’re far too unwell to go to school.”

“Mum, I’m fine!” Eddie insisted, his voice sounding hoarse due to his sore throat. Eddie resisted the urge to sniffle, knowing full well that it would be all the confirmation his mother needed to keep him home, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

The second Eddie let out the sniffle, Sonia closed her eyes and shook her head. “Bed. Now. I will be home tonight to take you to the doctors.” She pointed to the staircase leading to Eddie’s bedroom, and Eddie let out a long and dragging sigh. 

“Fine!” He huffed. “I’ll stay in bed all day and miss out on presenting my paper, no big deal.” Eddie turned his back and began walking up the stairs, his plaid pyjama pants dragging against the carpet as they got caught under his feet. 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, young man,” Sonia replied in a stern voice. “Now, I can’t cancel work this last minute so make sure you take some cold medicine and drink plenty of water, okay.”

To reply Eddie simply waved his hand behind him, not bothering to turn around as he trudged up to his room. 

“Oh! And there’s some cough syrup and nose spray in the bathroom if you need it. And I believe I froze some chicken soup last week, so have that for lunch, okay Eddie-Bear?” 

Eddie did nothing but let out a groan to respond to his mother, then walked through the doorway to his room. He heard Sonia call out a goodbye before the sound of the front door rang in his ears, and then Eddie was alone. 

Truth be told, Eddie really did feel just awful. But he also loathed having days off school, and today it was for two reasons. 

The first one was that, honestly, he really didn’t want to miss out on presenting his paper in English - something he had been working on for the last 4 weeks of his life. And he knew that if he didn’t present it today, his teacher would make him stay after school tomorrow to do it.

The second reason, more often than not, was the only reason Eddie hated missing days. Over the last few months, Eddie had come to enjoy watching Bill Denbrough. How much he gestured with his hands when he was telling a story, the curve of his soft pink lips when he smiled so gently, how his eyes would shut completely and his hands would cover his face when something was so hilarious he couldn’t contain his laughter. Eddie had never thought of Bill in any way other than his friend. His friend that everyone held so much love and affection for. But slowly, yet so quickly, Eddie found out that his version of love and affection for Bill was much different than the rest of the Losers’. 

So for today, all Eddie could do was flick through the many pictures and videos on his phone of Bill, wishing he was in Economics sitting next to the boy with red hair rather than lying in bed by himself. 

As Eddie scrolled and smiled, his phone buzzed in his hand with a handful of messages rolling down from the top of his screen from just the boy he had been daydreaming about. 

its 8:47!  
where are you?!  
eddie kaspbrak is NEVER late to walk with me to school!  
not even 2 minutes!

Though usually poor grammar and punctuation bothered him, with Bill, he couldn’t have cared less. Eddie giggled at the messages and bit his lip as he clicked into the app to reply. 

That’s because Eddie Kaspbrak is sick with the flu and in bed right now.  
Sorry!  
Should have messaged you sooner!

Bill replied with a simple sad face emoji, resulting in Eddie’s cheeks to flush. However, as he began typing out his reply, his phone was suddenly buzzing in his hand as a picture of Bill kissing Eddie on the cheek appeared on the screen. Eddie took a moment to stare at the picture before he hit the answer button and placed the phone up to his ear. 

“Yes, hello. This is Edward Kaspbrak,” he said in an attempted smooth voice as he bit back a giggle. Though with his sore throat it sounded more like he’d eaten gravel.

“Hello, Edward Kaspbrak. Th-this is William Denbrough,” Bill said in a posh voice through the phone as he let out a chuckle. Eddie joined in, giggling at Bill’s terrible British accent, then smiled. 

“What’s up, Bill?” Eddie said in a normal voice as he fiddled with the seams in his duvet cover. 

“Well, Eddie, I r-really don’t wa-hanna go to school today,” Bill started, sounding sure of himself. “W-ant some company?”

Eddie could hear traffic through the phone and knew that Bill would be standing where they always met up to walk to school: the park that was at the end of Eddie’s road. And that thought gently warmed Eddie’s heart as he said, “sure!” 

As soon as the dial tone could be heard through the phone, Eddie rushed to get out of bed to put some real clothes on. Well, real clothes in the sense of fresh pyjama pants and his favourite oversized crew neck. In his dazed and sick state, Eddie somehow managed to put his light grey pants on inside out, and his soft blue jumper on backwards. It wasn’t until he felt the tickle of the tag nipping at his neck that he realised his mistake, let out a sigh, and got redressed. Properly this time.

Next stop was the bathroom. There was no way Eddie was letting Bill - handsome, stunning, picturesque Bill - inside his house without brushing his teeth or putting deodorant on. No sir! Eddie Kaspbrak was no animal! So as he walked into the bathroom, his long bed socks leaving a gentle padding sound on the ground, Eddie shuffled his Taylor Swift playlist to put himself in a better mood and began cleaning himself up, this time whilst swaying in front of the mirror. 

And after a few minutes of Eddie dancing as best as his tired and sick body would allow him to, there was a knock at the front door. Eddie’s heart was racing more than normal as he rushed down the stairs to open it, but he hesitated for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his breaths, letting the air draw in deeply and slowly to calm himself down before twisting the doorknob. Of course, Bill looked as handsome as ever, and Eddie felt completely star struck. Bill’s hand were stuffed into the pockets of the black jeans he wore, which sat low on his hips and allowed for a small portion of his pale skin to shine through at the knees where a few rips were. His torso was clad in Eddie’s favourite item from Bill’s wardrobe: his dark burgundy crew neck, which perfectly complemented his chestnut hair that always fell so loosely into his eyes. And to add the cherry on top, Bill was wearing his worn-out white converses that Eddie always felt made every outfit of Bill’s just slightly more soft and gentle, given Bill’s usual street style. 

Eddie felt like he could melt into a puddle right then and there.

Bill reached up and put his finger under Eddie’s chin and, with a smug smirk painted on those perfect lips, said, “c-close your mouth or you’ll c-atch flies, Ed’s.”

Eddie blinked and shook his head, a smile forming on his face as he reached out his hand and pushed Bill’s shoulder lightly. “You wish, Denbrough,” he said with a scoff they both could clearly tell was fake. 

Eddie did have the faintest tingle in the back of his mind that Bill knew of his crush. The rest of the losers definitely figured it out early on, and they certainly didn’t try to hide their knowledge as they joked around with Eddie at lunch when he’d been staring at Bill’s lips for just a little bit too long as he bit into his apple, or when he would ever so slightly lean into the taller boy during movie nights in hopes of having a bit more physical contact, only to have it ruined by Beverly looking at him with a smirk, pulling Eddie out of his lovesick-daze. It put a pain through Eddie’s chest, to think that it had been so long that he’d known he had these deep and rich feelings for his best friend but had also known there was nothing he was ever going to do about it. No matter how many times Stan told him to grow a pair and just confess. 

So in true Eddie fashion, he breathed in deeply, opened the door wider, and let Bill step inside his house. 

“So… What’s up?” Eddie said awkwardly as he shut the front door. He walked further into the house, leading Bill into the kitchen as he pulled down the sleeves of his oversized jumper to cover his cold fingers. 

Bill let out a laugh. Once again, Eddie melted. “H-have you had breakfast? Do you wah-ant me to make you some p-pancakes?”

Eddie took a seat at the dining table and watched Bill in the kitchen as he pointed to the cupboard that contained the pots and pans. “I haven’t eaten, but you don’t need to cook, you know? I can just have some cereal.” 

As Eddie began to stand up to walk over to the pantry, Bill rushed over, placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, and pushed him back down into the chair. “Sit. I wo-on’t let you have ce-ceral when you’re sick! That’s n-nonse-ense! Let me make you suh-some banana p-pancakes.”

Bill kept his hands on Eddie’s shoulders until the smaller boy finally gave out a huff and a small nod, and that was enough for Bill to set off into the kitchen with Eddie watching from his chair at the table. He pulled out ingredient after ingredient with pans on the stove and butter sizzling away, and the aromas in the air were making Eddie’s mouth water as he carefully took note of the taller boys every movement - his soft, chestnut hair falling in his eyes every so often and how he would flick his head to the side to move it, how he closed his eyes so gently when he smelled the melting butter, how careful he was being as he placed the pancakes on the plate. 

And finally, when he had made a stack for each of them, he bought the food over, drizzled both with syrup, and sat down with Eddie at the table. 

“You really didn’t have to do all this,” Eddie said as he stared into Bill’s ocean eyes. 

“C’mon, yuh-you know I’d do a-anything for you,” Bill replied with a smile as wide as his cheeks. “Besides, y-you needed to eat.” He shrugged as if making Eddie banana pancakes every time he was ever sick just happened to be something that was normal for them. 

“Well, thanks,” Eddie said with a soft smile playing on his lips and his heart fluttering inside his chest. He took a bite of the pancakes and closed his eyes, savouring the flavour and letting out a “hmm” as he continued eating. 

“So what did you want to do today?” Bill asked through a chuckle as he watched Eddie enjoying his cooking maybe a little bit too much. 

Eddie gave a shrug before letting out a loud cough. “Uh, maybe just movies in bed?” He asked. As Bill began to nod in response, Eddie let out another exclamation of satisfaction over the food. 

“You good there?” Bill said with a laugh that made Eddie’s body warm-up from head to toe. 

“These are just so good!” Eddie said as he let out a sniffle. “Marry me so I can have these every day, please.” He shoved more of the breakfast food into his mouth, not even realising the words he had said or how they had caused Bill to freeze, his fork full of pancakes up near his mouth which was hanging wide open. 

“Uh, um, yuh-yeah… Uh, s-sure,” Bill stuttered, his mind running a million miles an hour as he stared at the small, soft boy in front of him. Eddie was happily and obliviously eating away, enjoying the food and wiping his nose on a tissue every so often. 

Bill suddenly dropped his fork onto his plate and stood from the table, needing a reason to get some space for a moment as his breath hitched in his throat. Eddie looked up at him with confusion, but before he could slip a word in, Bill quickly spoke up. 

“I’m g-gonna grab you suh-some cold and flu medication.” And with that, he set off upstairs towards the bathroom, leaving Eddie with furrowed brows and a mouth filled with pancakes as his eyes watched his crush run up the stairs. 

Once in the bathroom Bill sat on the lid of the toilet and placed his hand into the palms of his hands, trying to breathe steadily. “Get it together, Denbrough,” he whispered to himself. “E-Eddie is just a crush. That’s it. I-it’ll go away.” He breathed in heavily before letting out a long sigh and standing up. He walked over to the mirror to splash his face with cold water, hoping that that would help considering it always seemed to for people in movies. However, now was he not only still freaking out, but he had also dripped the water all over his shirt and was sopping wet. 

Bill shook his head at himself and, completely forgetting about Eddie’s medicine, let out another sigh before turning around and opening the bathroom door, only to have Eddie standing on the other side. 

The smaller boys’ eyes were wide with a look of pure shock and surprise as he stared at his best friend, not having a clue what to say about what he had overheard. He considered pretending he hadn’t been walking by at exactly the wrong time when he heard Bill talking to himself, but he knew it was too late to try and save it. He had heard Bill loud and clear, and there was no going back now. 

“Oh, God. E-Eddie. I’m so suh-,” Bill couldn’t finish what he was saying, because all too soon Eddie’s lips were on his and any thoughts that were once on either of their minds was now completely gone. Erased. 

All it took was hearing those words out loud, having that confirmation that Bill felt the same as him, for Eddie to completely clear his mind and do exactly what he had wanted to do for so long.

His lips pressed hard into Bill’s, and Bill reacted with just as much force. Just as much love. Just as much want and need. And it wasn’t too long before they were pulling apart and staring into each other’s eyes with pure realisation. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Eddie whispered. “I just didn’t think that you did too.”

“Eddie,” Bill started, his voice low as he reached forward and grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders to pull him in tightly. “Eddie, k-kissing you has been on muh-my mind since we were, like, tuh-twelve.” He let out a chuckle and looked down at the sick boy, and suddenly realisation hit him and his eyes widened. “Shit! I fuh-forgot your medicine!” 

Bill let go of Eddie and ran to the bathroom sink, opening up the cabinet below it and rustling around the shelves and tubs of random creams and tablets before finally coming across the cough syrup and cold and flu capsules, letting out a small cheer as he did so. 

Eddie laughed, his face still flushed and his lips still wet from the kiss. He held out a hand to Bill, which the taller boy gladly took hold of and pulled himself up so he was back to standing, looking down at Eddie. 

“Do you th-th-ink this will he-elp you feel better?” Bill asked, holding up the variety of medication he had found. 

Eddie smiled back, his teeth on full display as he did so. His heart was warm and happy, and he’d felt better than he had in such a long time. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around Bill’s middle, pulling him into his body. “I already feel better,” Eddie whispered.


End file.
